


I climb 'til the entire sun shines on my face

by Art Pseud (MermaidMayonnaise)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Art, Gen, for forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/Art%20Pseud
Summary: One foot after the otherOne branch then to anotherI climb higher and higherI climb 'til the entireSun shines on my face!-Art forDear Evan Hansen,but you already knew that.





	I climb 'til the entire sun shines on my face

**Author's Note:**

> Notice the light flare. That's professional editing <strike>on my phone</strike>, friends.
> 
> Originally drawn on 1/26/19.

This is always how I pictured how Evan appears in "For Forever." He's telling his story, and he's so caught up in it that when he gets to That Part of SUN SHINES ON MY FAAAACE, the skies open up and a brilliant beam shines down on him. How epic would that be?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day and kudos make the world go round.


End file.
